Love Is Too Much To Handle
by mesweet735
Summary: Sakura Haruno, an average high school student, is chased by all of the popular hormonal young men from her school, including some other men in the mix? Who is to blame? Oh, that stupid Love Match Making Machine!
1. Chapter 1

Ino Yamanaka watched in horror as her adorable yet tomboy-ish best friend, Sakura Haruno wolfed down her cheeseburger. The pink haired girl in front of her was eating with her _hands_ like a guy. But she still looked cute when she's eating her burger. Tomato sauce was smeared on her cheeks cutely as she munched the burger.

Ino was afraid that the oily and unhealthy fast food would ruin Sakura's cute complexion, but she knows better not to be worried about that; even though Sakura has eaten a lot of fast food, she still maintains her weight and complexion. Ino squealed inwardly at the rosette's cuteness.

Ino couldn't help but envy the pink haired girl. She was so perfect! Sakura had beautiful cherry blossom pink hair that was very soft and silky which ended just below her shoulders and cute bangs traveled from her forehead to her chin. She had a heart shaped face, and her eyes were quite large and they were beautiful bright, sparkling emerald color. She also had a cute button nose and pink, plump, kissable glossy lips. She also held some baby fat that made her look cuter.

Sakura had snow white skin, looking beautiful and it was very smooth. She had long, beautiful ivory legs and a slim figure -not toothpick thin- indicating she lived a healthy life. Sakura also had beautiful curves in the right places. Sakura stood up at 5'2" and she was considered a bit small -the smallest- among their friends.

Sakura was very kind, considerate, helpful, caring, cheerful and much more. She was the epitome of a perfect girl and a perfect best friend in most peoples' eyes. She was cute and beautiful at the same time. Ino didn't regret becoming her friend.

The blond girl glanced at the guys who were watching Sakura eat. They stared in awe at the pink haired girl.

Finally, a girl who isn't afraid to eat like a guy! Just when they thought all hopes were lost, God sent down this lovely angel to award their presence!

Sakura finished her meal and accidentally let out a small, almost inaudible burp. Sakura blushed and bowed her head. "I'm sorry," she said softly. SO CUTE! The boys thought.

Ino glared at all the males who watched in awe at Sakura. 'Pathetic. Sakura deserve better than these types of men,' Ino thought.

Not too soon, her other friends, TenTen, Temari Sabaku and Hinata Hyuuga came to barged in on them and squeezed themselves into the empty seats. "Big news alert; it's about the most popular guys in our school!" TenTen yelled.

"What about them?" Ino squealed happily. "Okay, so Tsunade brought in a 'Love Match Making' machine and inserted the students' entire name. She searched for the female student's names and the machine matches it with a male student's name. So, no girl got a match with any of the popular guys, except…" TenTen trailed off.

"Except who?" Ino asked, impatiently wanting to know.

"Okay, there was a name that got a match with ALL of the popular guys! And she's… Sakura Haruno!" Temari yelled.

Ino gaped at her friends and squealed, "No way!" Sakura, who was drinking her carbonated soda, spat it out in shock.

"W-What? What did you say?" Sakura's honey sweet voice asked her friend. "You heard us! You're the one who gets the most popular guys as matches; all 22 of them too!" Temari giggled.

"B-But if you're not fond of the idea, maybe you should avoid them, just in case something happens between you and them," Hinata offered. "That would be great," Sakura said as she wiped her lips.

"Here's the list of all the popular guys!" Ino said as she handed a folded blue paper. Sakura unfolded it and looked at it with widened eyes.

List of Popular Boys in Konoha Academy:

1. Pein Ame

2. Itachi Uchiha

3. Sasori Akasuna

4. Kisame Hoshigaki

5. Deidara Iwa

6. Hidan

7. Kakuzu

8. Tobi Uchiha

9. Zetsu

10. Naruto Uzumaki

11. Sasuke Uchiha

12. Sai

13. Shikamaru Nara

14. Kiba Inuzuka

15. Shino Aburame

16. Neji Hyuuga

17. Gaara Sabaku

18. Kimimaro Kaguya

19. Suigetsu Hozuki

20. Juugo Oto

21. Haku Momochi

22. Kabuto Yakushi

Sakura almost fainted when she read the paper. "Even Kabuto?" she asked. "Some girls find him attractive," Ino said. "I almost fell for him," Temari said with a blush and a scoff. Hinata, Ino and TenTen gave Temari a skeptical look while Sakura almost choked on her saliva.

Then, a girl from their school walked passed them and saw a name list of the popular guys and saw a neatly written, _'Compatible Matches for Sakura Haruno'_ on the first line. She snatched the list from Sakura's small hand and glared at the pink haired girl.

She told her friends quickly and they all glared at her while saying, "Sakura Haruno, stay away from these boys or we will kill you!"

Sakura almost fainted; it was all that stupid Match Making Machine's fault.

Why was life so cruel to her?

…This was going to be hell on Earth for her.

* * *

><p>Hey there! Before you start throwing things at me, I'm sorry for the late updates. I've been busy lately with exams, homework and etc. Hope you will forgive me! So, this is my new story so, enjoy... I might add more characters to fall for Sakura (Madara, Shisui, Kakashi, Izuna, Izumo, Genma, Kotetsu, etc) There's a poll on my profile! You can choose who'll have their moments with our dear Sakura first on the next chapter and so on, and if you could, you can submit some ideas for the chapters too! I'd really appreciate it! Thanks!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_Madara Uchiha_.

It was a bright sunny Monday and Sakura Haruno had History class after homeroom. She dragged herself dreadfully towards the class. Why was she hesitant on going to that class, you ask?

Well, it's because the teacher of the said class is none other than Madara Uchiha; Sasuke and Itachi Uchihas' uncle. The man was loved by all of the female population, both old and young. Even Temari, Ino and Ten Ten once fell for him too. Hinata on the other hand had met Madara many times at the Uchiha Household, so she knew Madara's true nature of playing with women's heart.

As an addition, the said Madara Uchiha is a very serious yet playful male. He _loves _to tease females, knowing that all of them would beg to be his. Well, all _except _Sakura Haruno.

Sakura just hoped that things won't go wrong today.

Madara Uchiha; 23 years old, single, serious yet playful and has a humongous ego. The male has long spiked black hair, ruby red eyes, pale skin and a tall and built body. He has many women chasing him, both young and old.

There was nothing to do in life. He was utterly bored, nothing has sparked interest lately. Women had been a nuisance to him after dealing so many fans. He knew he attracted all of them.

… Except that one girl that was in his class.

He was reminded of her silky smooth pink hair, beautiful emerald eyes, smooth pale skin and a curvy body. What was her name again? Suki? Saku? S…

His once closed eyes shot opened when a thought popped into his head. The girl's name… Sakura Haruno!

As if on cue, the girl herself opened the door dreadfully. She was the first to arrive in his class.

Madara smirked; he predicted that Sakura Haruno will definitely fall for him by the end of the class. "Good morning, Sakura-chan! You're looking lovely as ever!" Madara said as he gave her one of his heart-skipping smile.

Sakura raised an eyebrow in curiosity. What happened to her sensei who had never even acknowledged her presence before today? "Good morning, Uchiha-sensei. I'm fine, thank you for asking…" Sakura said hesitantly as she took her seat.

Madara kept talking to her in a happy tone as if he were trying to flirt with her. Sakura, being the innocent little girl we all know and love had no idea what was happening. Students soon filled the class.

Madara stood and started the lesson as he watched his students. But only one caught his attention and he smirked. He knew Sakura Haruno will fall for him soon.

Sakura sighed as she tapped her pen on her table. What was going on? 'What happened to Uchiha-sensei? Why is he acting this way? He never acted this way before. Heck, he never even acknowledged me before…' Sakura thought. 'What did I do to make him acknowledge me?'

Class ended with a loud bell ringing throughout the school. They still had 10 minutes before the next class start, so Madara seized his chances and said, "Sakura-san, please stay here for a couple of minutes. I need to discuss something with you."

The class soon emptied out, but only Madara and Sakura remained. "What is it that you wanted to talk about, sensei?" Sakura asked. Madara smirked as he forcefully grabbed her and pinned her against the table behind her.

"Be mine, Sakura-chan," Madara whispered into her ear. Sakura shivered at their closeness and her eyes widened at Madara's demand. What happened to her teacher? This has gone too far!

Sakura pressed her small hands against Madara's chest to push him away but he wouldn't budge. "Ugh, Uchiha-sensei, let go of me!" Sakura grunted. But soon she gave up.

Madara looked down at her and scoffed, "Just like the other girls… You'll eventually fall for me."

Sakura's eyes widened on hearing his words; he planned this just to prove his point she'll also fall for him? Sakura's head shot to look Madara in the eye.

"Tell me, what do you want? A kiss, perhaps?" Madara hissed as he cupped her chin. He leaned in and their lips almost touched, but then Madara felt pain on his left cheek. He looked down at the girl under him who was breathing heavily and tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't…" Sakura started, her whole body shaking, "Don't ever think I'll be falling for you like other girls! I'm not some girl who would fall for you that easily!"

Madara's eyes widened, he realized now that Sakura Haruno would never fall for him. Her anger, her defiance, her beauty; they drove him mad. Sakura herself drove him insane. Something in his heart wanted to pull Sakura to his embrace, caressing her, caring for her…

… Loving her.

He looked over at the girl once more; she was perfect… She was beautiful yet small. He loved that about her. He looked over the girl's beauty, noticing how her school jacket's sleeves were too big and covered her hand but only left her small fingers to be seen; it made her look small and cute.

Her chest was still heaving with anger and it was distracting to say the least, but as his eyes made their way to her face he saw that the tears had spilled over. Suddenly it hit him like a ton of bricks. These tears were his doing. He made her cry. She was the only girl he actually cared about and he had hurt her.

"I will never fall for you! Don't mistake me as one of your fan girls! I'm never going to fall for you!" Sakura shouted and ran out the door.

Madara forgot that he was a teacher and she was a student. He forgot that his next class would be here any minute. He forgot everything but the need to comfort the woman who had stolen his heart, so he ran right after her.

He searched everywhere for her, wondering where she had gone to. When he thought hope was lost, he heard someone sniffling, so he walked towards the sound and found Sakura curled up in a ball, crying her heart out.

His eyes softened when he saw her and walked towards the pink haired girl. He crouched down to her level and pats her head. "I'm sorry, Sakura-san. I didn't mean to make you cry. Would you forgive me?" Madara asked.

Sakura looked Madara in the eyes and saw nothing but sincerity. She nodded and said, "Yes, I forgive you." Sakura thought, maybe he was just joking. She was oblivious to the fact that the teacher in front of her had fallen for her.

Madara unknowingly smiled and pat her head once more. "You need to get to your class. The bell's going to ring soon!" Madara said as he stood up.

Sakura scrambled onto her feet and ran, "Bye Uchiha-sensei!"

Madara waved a bit and smirked, he now have a task he knew he _needed_ to do.

Get Sakura Haruno to be his and his only.

* * *

><p>Hey! Looks like Madara got the highest poll marks... So, enjoy... Itachi will appear in the next chapter! Oh, and I want to thank my friend dragontamer ri-chan for helping with this chapter! And thanks to all my readers who supported all the way! I love you all!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_Itachi Uchiha._

Sakura Haruno made her way out from the library with a stack of books filled her arms. She was determined to carry them all by herself, which she succeeded. She had brush off the incident with Madara the other day, thinking it was only one of Madara's many pranks.

Poor Sakura, oblivious to the fact she already had an admirer who's 7 years older than her. And right now, she's unaware that she's going to get another admirer _very_ soon.

-With Itachi-

Itachi Uchiha made his way to homeroom, bitching off as usual. The girls in this school disgusted him. He just had to walk by and they swooned from his looks. Those who didn't feel faint from his good looks would collapse at the amount of power and money of his families company.

In this school of supposedly superior teenagers there wasn't one girl who liked him for anything he was rather than what he had and would inherit. If he hadn't inherited his parent's good looks and wealth they wouldn't give him a second glance. He was beginning to wonder if there was any girl out there who wasn't shallower than a puddle you could stand in without getting your feet wet.

Itachi was so lost in his morbid thoughts that he didn't even see the pink haired girl coming towards him until he walked straight into her. Though he managed to catch himself he heard her and her books tumble to the ground with a soft "oof."

Itachi snapped back to his senses and decided to be a gentleman though he would probably regret it. He leaned down to offer his hand to the girl. She took it and smiled as she thanked him.

"Thanks for helping me up. Are you alright?" She asked as she bent over to pick up her books.

Itachi sighed. "Yeah I'm fine. I suppose you need help picking those up as well," he stated boredly. He really didn't want another fan girl swooning over his good looks, power and wealth.

The pink haired girl looked up to see his expression and laughed out loud. "Well it would be nice to have some help but it's not worth killing yourself over." She snickered. Who knew this guy wasn't one to help others? 'He does look familiar though,' Sakura thought, nibbling on her bottom lip.

Itachi was taken aback. "What do you mean?" He asked slightly suspicious. Why wasn't she swooning? Was she not affected by his good looks? Doesn't she know who _he_ is?

"Your voice is offering to help but your expression and tone are saying 'I'd rather die.' Seriously I can do it myself it will trouble you too much," Sakura said, as she really didn't want to trouble the young man in front of her.

For once Itachi looked at this girl. He truly took her in. He was quite pleased with what he saw. Short, soft and silky natural cherry blossom pink hair, after Itachi noticed her brows and the roots of her hair were the same color. Her emerald eyes were shining with wild emotions, a cute button nose and a pair of plump, pink and kissable lips. Small yet curvy body that could make a lesser man drools at the sight of it. In short she was beautiful.

"May I ask your name?" Itachi requested bending over to help her with the books. He read the titles as he picked them up. Almost all of them were advanced encyclopedia books, he was rather impressed. Not only was she beautiful, she was smart too.

"I'm Sakura Haruno and I already said you don't need to help me." Sakura replied eying him warily.  
>Itachi was trying to think of where he had heard that name before when that idiotic match making device popped into his head. For the first time Itachi felt his heart skips a beat.<p>

"I can tell you with absolute certainty that it's no trouble at all," Itachi smiled. At this sight, all of Itachi's fan girls were swooning at Itachi's handsome smile and glared daggers at Sakura.

Sakura was feeling awful. It wasn't the man but it was _his_ fan girls. Oh, how she loathed them. "Uh, thank you, I guess. Um, may I ask your name? It's only fair that you give me yours since I gave you mine," Sakura smiled nervously.

"Itachi Uchiha, at your service," Itachi smirked as he bowed and kissed her hand gently. Itachi only did that to confirm if Sakura Haruno had any feelings for him. If she was acting, she would've become a world known actress. He just needed to confirm it.

Sakura snatched her hand quickly, finally realizing that the young man in front of her was one of her many 'soul mates' that the Match Making Machine had predicted. She knew she had to escape from him. Not only him, but his fan girls too.

Itahi's eyes widened slightly at her actions. Had he done something to offend her in any way? "Uh, I have to go now… Thanks for the help," Sakura said sheepishly avoiding his eyes. She snatched her books and turned.

'She's leaving me already?' Itachi thought, feeling a hint of sadness in his inner voice.

Itachi was suddenly overcome with a coughing fit that was rough enough to stop Sakura mid escape. He sounded bad and she knew she couldn't leave him until she got him to the nurse's office. She pulled an unopened water bottle from her bag, (because she knew how important it was to stay hydrated) twisted the cap off, and handed it to her supposed 'soul mate'. She was successful in ignoring the fan girls as her inner doctor took over.

"Do you need me to take you to the nurse's office or would you like some fresh air?" Sakura inquired as he swallowed the soothing water.

Itachi was surprised at how genuine concern. People often fawned over him, but he could always see through them. They were merely attempting to get close to him or worse manipulate him. Sakura had wanted to get away from him but she cared enough to see if he needed help. He wouldn't admit it to himself but he liked her more and more.

"Fresh air would be best. My idiot chemistry partner likes to blow stuff up. He messed up yesterday in chemistry class and the fumes got to me. It still hasn't recovered from yesterday incident," Itachi stated simply.

"You're not mad at him?" Sakura asked, curious thoughts lingered in her mind.

Itachi shrugged. "It happens all the time. I should be used to it by now, and besides, he's one of the few I can call a friend," Itachi said with a monotone voice.

"Uchiha-san, if he's really your friend then that's all the more reason to tell him not to do it in front of you. Friends never intentionally hurt one another. Besides that it isn't healthy for you to just grin and bear it. Don't be a martyr over stupid things." Sakura replied stunning Itachi once again.

Itachi smirked, "I'm fine with it. Even though he's sometimes annoying, obnoxious and a bit crazy, he understands me well. I told you, he messed up yesterday. He was arguing with my other friend whom is also my partner's friend. They were arguing and my idiot of a partner was too distracted and accidentally poured in a lot of chemical liquid in to the boiling chemical mix. Then, the mixture kind of exploded."

Sakura looked unconvinced and sweat dropped at Itachi's story. "That's an… interesting story. Well, I better get going. Thank you again and good bye," Sakura waved good bye and walked away hurriedly.

Not long after Sakura's grand escape, Itachi made his way in a daze to the student council room with a handsome smirk decorating his lips. Every girl who saw this choked on air and had to pinch their noses to prevent dying of blood loss.

For once Itachi's head was full of GOOD thoughts instead of ways to kill his fans. His head was full of Sakura Haruno. She wasn't affected by him at all. She was able to read him as easily as those books she took from the library. On top of all that there was no denying her beauty and brains.

Itachi didn't think he would ever find another girl as perfect for him as she was. Not that he was looking. No, now that he had found Sakura he knew he found the best girl for him. All that was left was to court her. The question was how.

-With Sakura-

As she was walking along the hall way, Sakura was suspicious. There were no jealous psycho fan girls chasing her screaming for her blood. Something was very wrong. Sakura knew it could only mean one thing.

They wanted to ambush her. Just as Sakura was wondering where the surprise attack would come from, her answer literally fell from the sky. Water and trash were simultaneously dumped on her. Great now she smelled like wet garbage.

She heard some random fan girl shouting at her now too. "That'll teach you to stay away from our Itachi you whore," She laughed sounding completely insane probably because she was. She and her giggling friends left immediately afterwards to prevent getting caught.

Sakura curled up in a ball and cried, letting out all of her frustration. She didn't notice the sound of footsteps behind her.

Madara; who was standing behind the girl with the pink hair, sighed. He had witnessed the whole thing. He walked towards her and crouched down behind her. "You okay?" he asked, concerned about his little blossom.

Sakura's head shot up and she quickly turned her body to face her handsome teacher. "Uchiha-sensei…" she muttered, her eyes widened in shock.

Madara reached out for her and wiped a tear away from her porcelain smooth skin. "You know, we have to stop meeting like this," Madara smirked. He carried Sakura bridal style, grabbed her books and walked away.

"W-Where are you taking me?" Sakura asked, struggling slightly in the older man's arms. Her arms hugged her books tightly to her chest, after Madara had given them to her. "I'm taking you to the Student Council Room. I am the supervisor there after all," Madara said as he reached a door that has a "Student Council Room" written on it.

He fumbled with the knob but managed to turn it and push the door open. There was no one in the room. 'Lucky,' Madara hummed inwardly, happy that no one would meet the adorable and lovely pink haired girl he was currently holding.

Madara sneered at the thought that others would find the beautiful pink haired angel and fall for her. If he had fallen in love with the pink haired student, surely there are other more men/boys that would fall for her too. He laid Sakura onto a red couch, telling her to stay put while he search for a towel for her. Sakura nodded and did what he told her to do.

Madara went into the store room to search for a towel. "Ah, here it is," he mumbled to himself as he grabbed the blue cloth. "Uncle, what are you doing here?" a deep voice behind Madara said. The older person turned to see his nephew, Itachi, whom had his arms crossed over his chest and his left eyebrow arched in curiosity.

"I'm just here to help a student in need. It seems that your fan girls had attacked a young defenseless girl," Madara said, closing the door to the store room. "Really, now? And who might this girl be, if I may ask?" Itachi asked as he followed Madara towards the lounging area.

"That would be me, Uchiha-san. I'm sorry to be a bother," a honey sweet voice said. Itachi's eyes widened slightly and it returned to its previous state in just a split second. "My apologies, Sakura-san," Itachi said as he bowed his head slightly.

"It's okay, it's not your fault after all," Sakura sent a reassuring smile. Itachi smiled back for split second and quickly replaced it with his usual impassive look.

Madara glared at his nephew. 'When had they both met?' he thought with anger and jealousy. The older male handed Sakura the blue towel.

Sakura grabbed it and wiped herself with it, patting different places of her body in an attempt to dry her person. "When did you both acquainted with one another?" Madara asked coldly; he was not happy with his nephew's friendly relationship with Sakura Haruno.

"We got acquainted just a couple of minutes before I was attacked. He helped me with my books," Sakura said with a slight smile. Madara glared at Itachi and Itachi glared back.

She muttered a 'Thank you' at Madara, giving him back the slightly dampened blue towel. "I'll go put this towel in the sink. Wait here for a minute, Sakura-san," Madara said as he walked off. Sakura absent-mindedly played with the sleeves of her jacket.

Itachi wanted to know if Sakura really wasn't a fan girl who crazed after him and his uncle. He was slight suspicious when he saw his uncle carrying the beautiful girl earlier. 'Just to make sure…' Itachi's thought trailed off.

He grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her towards him. "U-Uchiha-san… I-Is something the matter?" Sakura asked as she was pulled to crush against the taller and older person. "Why don't we go to a more private room and do something… fun," Itachi whispered huskily. "Just like the others, you're going to fall for me and become my fan girl," he whispered again.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock and anger and pushed him away from her person. "How dare you! I won't fall for you just like the other girls and I will never become your fan girl, you fool!" Sakura said, trying to calm herself by breathing slowly but heavily. Her cheeks were red in anger as she glared at him.

Itachi was utterly shocked. Not only this girl refused to be with him, she also pushed him away. No woman or girl had done that to him. He smirked, 'Maybe this girl is the real deal…'

"I was just playing with you, Sakura-san. I didn't mean any harm…" Itachi chuckled. Sakura blinked her eyes innocently and her cheeks reddened in embarrassment. How could she have mistaken his joke with something so ridiculous and serious?

"I-I'm sorry, Uchiha-san! It seems I have mistaken your playful antics with something so absurd! My deepest apologies, please forgive me!" Sakura bowed, hiding her red stained face that could put a tomato to shame.

Itachi chuckled again and waved it off. "It's okay Sakura-san. It was my fault for making you think like that," he smirked. Sakura smiled nervously at him. "I'm back. Did I miss anything?" Madara said as he walked towards the two.

"No, not at all. I'll be leaving now. Thank you for your help and good bye," Sakura said as she bowed, her books in her arms and exited the room, leaving the two Uchihas to glare at one another.

"I saw your little stunt, Itachi. I'm not happy with it. And I know your feelings towards her. I only have one thing to say; she's mine, I saw her first," Madara growled as he glared at Itachi in anger.

"She's not yours. She's mine now and I'll do anything to keep her away from any man, even you, dear _Uncle_," Itachi sneered at Madara. "Not if I can help it, dear _Nephew_," Madara sneered back.

_**A/N: **Hey. Sorry for the late update but I had my exams. Well, this is finished. Pein is up next! I think... A big thanks to dragontamer ri-chan for helping me with this chapter (as usual, she always help me. That's why I love her!) Remember, read and review!_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Uh, hey! So, starting from the top, I wanted to say that I'm Sorry for not updating my stories in a while but piled homeworks, upcoming exams, lecturing teachers and extra classes are the reasons of my absence. Please forgive me. (Bows deeply) **

**Here you go! **

_Pein Ame._

Sakura was too engrossed with the book during recess, she didn't notice a couple of fan girls whispering a plan to hurt and embarrass her. Soon, a loud growling sound was heard from the sky.

Sakura looked up from her book and stared at the sky. It was grey, the clouds were moving faster than they would normally and the air smelled wet.

It was going to rain...

-With Pein-

Pein was annoyed. Ever since that stupid match making machine was brought to school, the number of lovesick fools and jealousy consumed teenagers had spiked. That was only part of what was annoying Pein though.

What really ticked him off was his own curiosity to see what the girl called Sakura Haruno was like. He had never met the girl nor had he seen her. But he only knew one thing; Sakura Haruno is just like any other girls in the school; corrupted and irritating.

She'll just be like any other girl; his fan girl. But somehow, inside of him, there was a hint of doubt in his conclusion.

He then turned into a corner only to come across a group of girls who were panting and whispering to one another. The girls had their backs in front of him, so they didn't know that the handsome young man was behind them.

"We shouldn't have hurt her! We were supposed to threaten her with a pocket knife! What were you thinking, Mika?" a brunette whispered angrily at a blonde. "How should I know? Besides, I only punched her in the stomach! I didn't expect her to cough out blood all of a sudden!" the blonde replied.

"Let's get out of here already!" a black haired girl said as they ran away.

Pein had eavesdropped on their conversation. He sighed, 'Now, where to find the girl they injured?' he thought. He continued walking and not too soon, he reached the compound. His once tensed and irritated mood relaxed when he smelled the smell of earth mixed with rain and the sound of the pitter patter that came from the rain drops.

He then notices a pink haired girl bending down to pick up a book, her other hand holding her stomach. Not too far from the book and the girl was a small pool of blood and the girl's lips had a smear of blood on them.

'That must be the girl that was mentioned earlier…' Pein sighed inwardly. He walked towards the girl, while he didn't mind the rain drops landing on his person. "Oi, get out of the rain already. You're going to catch a cold, you silly little girl," Pein said.

The girl noticed Pein and looked up, her body still hunched as she continued to reach her book. "It's okay, as long I can save my precious book, I'll be alright," she smiled sadly; tears were threatening to fall from her eyes.

Pein eyes widened at her words. He soon noticed that the hunched girl was truly beautiful. He especially liked her eyes; they were so bright and beautiful that they were like an open book; where you can read them easily.

He snorted inwardly, 'Maybe she did this to impress me. Maybe she was just like any other girl; fan girls,' he thought. He continued to watch the girl reaching for the book in pain, only to stop mid-way to cough out blood.

He groaned and grabbed the girl by her hand. "You need to be treated immediately! Just leave the damn book and let's go!" he said in a monotone voice. The girl pulled her hand away from him and yelled, "Leave me alone! That book might not be valuable to you, but it is to me! They were given to me by my late parents!"

Pein looked at her with widened eyes again. The girl bent down again to reach the book, but she was in much pain that it made the task more difficult than it seemed. Pein got irritated and grabbed the girl and her book. She swung the girl onto his shoulders and walked away, towards the infirmary room.

"Put me down, you jerk! I hate you! I hate you! Release me! Let go of me!" the pink haired girl screamed. She punched his back, kicked his chest and stomach, pulled his orange hair and even clawed his shoulders but he still didn't release her.

She soon gave up on escaping, realizing there was no way out. So, instead she mumbled insults about him that made him even more shocked than before. Does she even know who he is? He shook his head. No, _everyone_ knows him. So why did this girl…?

Why did she refuse him? Why did she refuse his words, touch and presence; everything about him?

They soon arrived at the infirmary room, entered it and Pein dropped the girl onto a white bed. "Seems like the nurse isn't here for the moment," Pein muttered to himself, trying to ignore the girl that was reaching for her book that he was still holding.

"Give me my book back, you jerk!" the girl yelled. Pein grabbed a first-aid kit on the table near him and tried pulled the girl's shirt up so he could tend the wound on her stomach.

"H-Hey! Stop it! Who the hell are you?" the girl yelled. "Pein Ame. What's yours?" Pein asked, releasing the hem of the girl's shirt. "Um, Sakura Haruno," the girl replied, her eyes widened when she heard his name.

Pein at first sighed, 'Here comes the squealing and hugging attacks,' he thought. But his expectations were wrong as he watched the girl; Sakura grabbed a glass of water she poured a minute ago. She drank the cool water greedily, ignoring or maybe oblivious to the stare Pein had given her.

'Wait- Sakura Haruno? Wasn't that the girl's name; my supposed 'soul mate'?' Pein thought, as he stared at the girl intently. He once again grabbed the hem of her shirt, after getting a nod from the pink haired nymph and pulled her shirt up gently.

He dabbed her red stomach with some cotton that was absorbed by some ointment; gently. "Who did this to you?" Pein asked, being the Student Council President. "Why do you care?" Sakura asked back stubbornly.

Pein narrowed his eyes at the girl in front of him, not happy with her reply. "I am the Student Council President. I need to punish whoever did this," Pein said as he threw away the used cotton.

"I probably wouldn't tell you even if I did know. I don't like being in debt to people and I hate having someone else fight MY battles. I especially wouldn't rely on someone who's holding one of my most prized possession hostages," Sakura declared proudly all the while glaring at the man still holding her book.

Pein smirked. "Feisty aren't we? I'll give back your book if you cooperate with me." Pein promised. He had to admit it wasVERY refreshing to talk to a girl who didn't openly drool over him. This Sakura girl was starting to grow on him.

Sakura looked down, not wanting to give in but she felt as though she had no choice in the matter.

That book was just too precious to her. "Alright, what do you want me to do?" She looked up. She was quite surprised to find Pein studying her with an intense expression. Their eyes locked on to each other for a moment before Pein got up and went to a back room. He came back with an expensive looking laptop. Before long he placed the laptop in front of her. Sakura looked at the screen and saw pictures of students.

"These are the pictures for the yearbook. I want you to find the people who hurt you and show them to me," Pein said. Sakura nodded and started to work.

Pein watched as she looked through the pictures with a slight pout on her face. Were he a lesser man, his whole face would have gone crimson at the adorable sight. As it was there was just a light dusting of pink across his nose but he was so engrossed in watching expressions flit across her face that he had no idea it was there. Suddenly she sighed and glared at him. He couldn't help but wonder what he'd done to deserve her obvious dislike.

"Would you mind not staring at me? It's pretty rude you know." Sakura said.

"Why are you so angry at me?" Pein finally broke down and asked.

Sakura sighed again. "I'm sorry." She apologized and even Pein had to admit it sounded sincere. "I was angry at what those girls had done and I was even more upset over how helpless I felt. One punch made me cough up blood. I felt weak and frustrated. Then you came along and made me feel even weaker by forcing me to give in to your high handed manner. Still it wasn't your fault yet I still made you the target of my anger. For that I'm sorry." Sakura explained.

"It's quite alright. I'm sorry for my 'high handed manner'," Pein smirked. Still, inwardly he was still curious. Is this girl really what she seems or is she just like any girl; the ones who fawn over him and acted interesting to get his attention? He wanted to know so badly.

A plan formed in his head. He leaned down to the oblivious pink haired girl and moved his hand onto her still exposed stomach.

Sakura felt a jolt at her torso and then noticed Pein's hand on her stomach along with his person leaning down to her. The laptop on her lap was the only thing keeping them apart.

"Is your stomach still okay?" he asked huskily. Sakura's brain started to work and small hands immediately pressed against Pein's chest. Pein looked down when he felt small hands pushing him away from his little prey.

"Yes, I'm fine. You don't need to be too close," Sakura said as she glared at the senior in front of her. Pein smirked inwardly as he knew Sakura Haruno was not the ordinary girl; and by ordinary girl, Pein meant the ones who fawned over him because of his good looks and wealth.

"I'm sorry; I just want to check if you're okay. No need to be harsh, little lamb," Pein chuckled when he saw Sakura's right eye twitched at the nickname he had given her.

Sakura still continued to work on finding the girls that injured her just minutes ago. Sakura lazily scrolled down the page she was looking at Pein's laptop. Sakura yawned but the noticed a picture of one of the girls that had ambushed her.

Sakura clicked on that photo and the name of the girl came up. Sakura wrote her name down and continued to work. Minutes later, she had found all of her attackers' pictures and names. She turned her head to inform to the pierced senior, only to found he was reading _her_ book, with his left elbow that was positioned on the bedside table, supporting his head with the palm of his hand and his legs crossed.

'That guy… I can never understand someone like him,' she thought. Pein had notice her stop working so he stood up and walked towards her. "Are you finished?" he asked. Sakura only nodded and pushed the laptop towards the male. She also gave Pein the list of names that attacked her.

"I'm done, right? May I have my book back?" Sakura asked. Pein ignored the girl, making Sakura red in anger. She hopped off from the bed she sat on and grabbed her book that was positioned innocently on the bedside table. When she reached for her book, a larger hand got it first.

Sakura turned her head towards the male that kept her book as his hostage, _again_. "What the hell is _wrong_ with you?" Sakura asked. Pein shrugged and opened the book where he had marked.

"I want to continue reading this. I never thought you were into mystery or supernatural. I always viewed girl to only read romance novels," Pein said. He had noticed that Sakura gagged a bit when he mentioned his point of view.

"May I borrow it for a while? I would like to finish it," Pein stated, staring at the book. Sakura pouted cutely and Pein noticed it. He blushed but it went unnoticed by Sakura. "Whatever, just remember to give it back after you finished it," Sakura growled much like a kitten that made Pein laughed inwardly.

"Thank you," Pein said as he watched Sakura exited the room. After a while, a smirk made its way onto Pein's face. 'She's very interesting,' he thought. Then, a girl with blue hair entered the room. "Konan, hello there," Pein greeted his half-cousin. "Pein, I saw a girl with pink hair earlier, sputtering insults about you. What did you do?" Konan said.

"Nothing, really. She's a girl that has taken a dislike towards me," Pein answered as he continued reading the book, "This is her book I am reading."

"Odd, as far as I know, no girls or women has resisted you. Interesting indeed. Have you taken a liking towards her, instead?" Konan questioned. Pein only smirked in response and it was enough for Konan to know his answer.

"How in the world are you going to court that little vixen if she hates you, Pein?" Konan asked, not minding the fact that her cousin had chosen a simple 'commoner' for a companion for life. After all, Konan has known to have taken a liking towards the pink haired sophomore at first glance. "Would you mind helping me?" Pein turned to her.

Konan smiled in response, proud of her cousin's choice, "With pleasure."

-x-

**I hope you all enjoyed it. My other stories will be updated late because I'm experiencing a writer's block in all of them. Poor, poor me. (sniffs) Anyways, review, please! They make me feel tingly inside. Oh, and a big thanks for those who reviewed this story and my friend, dragontamer ri-chan for helping me! Thanks, everyone! I love you!**


End file.
